Just the Two of Us
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Ty's been working hard all week and Amy has an idea for the two of them to spend some time together. ONE-SHOT! Set before 1002. SPOILERS.


Ty had been sat at his desk for a good couple of hours, he was attempting to sort out all of the medical files for the client, and Heartland horses. It had been a long few days, Amy had been having morning sickness throughout the night and he had been working long hours at the clinic _and_ looking after Minnie and her two foals. He put his head in his hands and wiped his eyes, he looked to the side of him and saw that he had forgotten about his coffee, which Amy had bought to him over an hour ago. He groaned and stood up, he decided to go and make a fresh cup before attempting any more work. He walked up the stairs to the loft and saw that Amy was sat on the couch, reading some books, "Hey, I'm just making some coffee… my cup went cold," Ty grumbled.

Amy put the books down and walked over to him, "Hey, you look exhausted. Why don't we go out for a drive or something? Just the two of us. It'll do you good to get out for a bit," she said, rubbing his back, "it'll be good to have some time for ourselves too."

"I would, but I have so much work to do, I have at least six more files to type up and put them on the system, maybe another day?" Ty replied, pouring his coffee into his cup.

"Well, I am going for a drive up to the ridge regardless of whether you're coming or not. I'll take Remi for company if you're going to be like that!" Amy said, walking over to the fruit bowl and taking a couple of clementine's.

Ty smiled, knowing she was just teasing him, to get him to go along with her, "Alright, alright. I think it would be a good idea to get out for a bit anyway."

"Good. Now, why don't you go and shut down the computer and I'll make some ham sandwiches," She replied.

"Don't forget the clementine's!" Ty joked.

Amy shook her head, "How could I forget them? They're so addictive! Now go!"

* * *

Ty laughed and walked down the stairs to sort out the office, he didn't want to admit it, but he was secretly glad that Amy had suggested to go out, he had a new book he wanted to show her, but there hadn't been a great time to show her. As he got into the office, he quickly shut down the laptop and put the files back in the cabinet. He grabbed the keys and grabbed a couple of blankets to put in the bed of the truck. He called Remi over from the porch and she came running towards him and when she reached him, she jumped up, almost knocking him over, "Hey girl, you wanna come for a ride with me and Amy?" He asked, while scratching her head. He lowered her down and took her to the back of the truck where he gestured for her to jump up. When she was lying down in the back, he locked the back up and went and turned the engine on.

* * *

Jack was on his way over to the barn, when he saw Ty starting the truck and walked over to him, "Where are you off to?" He asked.

"Oh Amy says I need some time to relax and some time off from clinic work, so we are going out for a picnic lunch on the ridge, seeing as she can't ride anymore, we are going to drive over." He explained.

"What about the foals, and Minnie? I thought you should be here to keep an eye?" Jack asked.

"I checked them all out this morning, there is nothing wrong. Besides, a couple of hours away isn't going to do any harm. We have our mobiles, you can always ring us if you need anything," Ty said, feeling slightly annoyed, "Me and Amy haven't had much time together recently and we both just feel that this will be a good idea. We have both been working extra hard, and she was up eight times in the night last night, with her morning-that-turned-to-night sickness."

Jack nodded, "Okay, I am sorry. I'll keep an eye on things here, you two go and have some fun."

"Thanks Jack," Ty replied as Jack walked into the barn.

When Amy had finally finished making the sandwiches, she put them in a bag and walked down the stairs, "Hey grandpa, me and Ty are going out for lunch, will you be ok with everything here?" She asked as she saw him enter the barn.

"Yes, everything will be fine here. Have fun now," Jack replied as Amy walked past him, "Bye!"

"See ya!" She said, looking over her shoulder on her way to the truck.

* * *

She opened the door and jumped in, "Sorry it took a while, I couldn't find the ham, but then I realised, I ate it all yesterday… Yeah, the little nugget has some weird cravings… So, I made us corned beef sandwiches, is that ok?" She asked, realising that she had forgot to ask him whether he was ok with them.

"Yes, that is fine. Are you ready to go?" He replied.

"Yep, I can't wait!" She exclaimed, smiling at him.

"Alright then, let's go," Ty said putting the truck into gear and driving down the Heartland driveway.

The fifteen minute drive to the ridge seemed to fly by, the pair of them didn't really say much to one another, not because there was any awkwardness or anything going on, just because, they didn't always need to speak, they just loved being in one another's company. Ty pulled up and parked the truck, he and Amy both exited the truck and let Remi out of the back, where she started running after some rabbits that were playing in the field. Ty jumped into the back of the truck and helped Amy up and they both sat down towards the back window and wrapped themselves up in a blanket.

"I even bought a flask of hot chocolate, seeing as you won't let me drink tea or coffee!" Amy exclaimed, getting the flask out of the bag.

"Sounds good! But, you know what the baby books say, and the doctors, that you're not allowed caffeine." Ty explained, taking the flask out of her hands.

"I know, I know. Anything to keep the nugget safe." She said, passing him his half of the sandwiches. The pair of them ate their food and drank their hot chocolate, talking about random things and just enjoying their time together. Not having to think about work, not worrying about the foals, or the family. Just feeling happy and content with each other.

* * *

"Well, those sandwiches were better than ham any day!" Ty laughed, throwing the crusts onto the grass.

Amy didn't reply but found herself having to lean over the truck and take deep breaths, "Ok, the baby doesn't like corned beef!" She exclaimed, while feeling trying not to be sick.

Ty moved over to her and started rubbing her back, "It's ok, we'll just wait for it to pass," He said, soothingly.

After a few minutes, she hadn't been sick and felt like the nausea had passed, so she sat back up, "Oh Ty. I am so sorry," She cried, while sitting back down.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, putting his arm around her.

"Keeping you up in the night, almost throwing up down the side of the truck, taking you away from your work…" She started to ramble on but Ty stopped her.

"Amy, I really don't care that we were up a lot of the night, we are having a baby! Besides, I would rather be here for you when you're like this, so I can look after you," He said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm, "Anyway, I was glad for the break from all that work! This was a brilliant idea, Mrs B."

"I love it when you call me that," She smiled, looking up and giving him a peck on the lips.

"I know you do," He replied, kissing her back, "Now, I have something for you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Not telling you, it's a surprise," He replied, kissing her head and jumping over the side of the truck.

"Oh Ty, you know I hate surprises!" She exclaimed, grabbing a clementine from the bag of food.

* * *

Ty laughed and rooted through the glovebox of his truck, where he was keeping her surprise. Once he grabbed it, he held it behind her back and jumped back into the truck, "I see you're enjoying your little clementine there?" He laughed.

"Shut up. The baby wants it!" She laughed, "Now tell me, what is this surprise."

Ty sat back down next to her and showed her the book, "Now, I was thinking, I will just open a random page and start reading what do you say?" He asked.

Amy shook her head, "Oh Ty… really?"

"Yeah, really! What's up?" he asked.

"I don't know, it just seems weird, thinking of names. I mean, we have only had one scan, and have really only started to tell people now… I just don't want to – you know, get my hopes up…" She sighed.

"Amy, don't think about things like that, besides, it's just a bit of fun. Come on, what do you say?" He asked, pulling the blanket over himself, "Ok I'm picking that random page aaand we have Girl's names beginning with C. Oh look, Clementine!" He joked, not really reading anything specific.

"Will you stop with the teasing! It's not my fault that _our_ baby wants clementine's!" Amy exclaimed, pushing his arm.

"Okay, okay. I'm being serious now. Let's pick… hmm," He said flicking through the books, "Oh here we go…"

"What is it this time? Spartan, Harley or Phoenix?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Jocelyn, Jolene, Jonquil?" Ty started.

"Really?" Amy asked, jokingly.

"Yeah, maybe not Jonquil," Ty laughed, "Julie is nice. Yeah, I like Julie."

Amy put the peels for the clementine's on the side of the truck, "Ty, we don't even know whether it's going to be a boy or a girl yet."

Ty shrugged, "It's good to have a few names picked out, you know? Keep a few in mind."

Amy's phone began began to ring, so she started looking for it as Ty carried on, "What about Justine?" he asked.

Amy sighed and answered the phone, putting it on loud speaker, "Hi grandpa…"

The end.


End file.
